


Weiss Drabbles

by lzg



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Drabble Collection, Dubious Consent, Other, Rough Sex, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzg/pseuds/lzg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five drabbles written a loooong time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sakoku

**Author's Note:**

> Five drabbles written for the wk_100 weekly challenge. The third and fifth ones may be triggery. See the bottom of each chapter for explanations. (This will completely spoil and destroy the effect of the fifth one, which features character death; however, if you have any death triggers, please read. I find it a sensitive area for myself as well, and would not want to read this blind.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sakoku was the isolationist policy of the Tokugawa shogunate from 1641 to 1853. No one could enter or leave Japan under penalty of death.

The storm had washed up more than seaweed. Ran watched the golden-haired gaijin tend a fire on shore, staring out to sea, no doubt hoping his ship would rescue him.

Ran stepped out of the forest, striding towards the foreigner with a steady tread.

The other man looked back, hearing a crunch, and scrambled to his feet, hands held out peacefully and gesturing seaward, a frightened smile forming around the desperate torrent of some unknown language. But the shogun’s commands were clear. All intruders must die.

As Ran walked away, he wondered how long the stranger’s spirit would linger here.


	2. Mushin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mushin is the state of “no mind,” acting with no conscious thought processes. Japan and Russia fought over southern Manchuria in 1904-05. It is not inconceivable that officers of then-aligned Germany could have assisted Russia.

The rifleman has always been here. He is stone pressed to stone, no movement, no thought. He could be a statue but for the automatic breaths, the occasional violet blink. Winds skim over a body covered in rags and debris, colored with invisibility.

A convoy of cars materializes, winding through village fragments. In the second car sits a tall red-head in German military uniform. An uncanny man, he knows too many secrets of Manchuria, has bestowed these secrets with mocking delicacy upon Tsarist generals for months.

A blink, a breath, and the trigger pulls itself. The red head turns darker-hued.


	3. Grit

He came out of the alleyway darkness, grabbing Yohji from behind, disarming him--"Don't need that"--and shoving him face-first against a wall. One moment for stunned recognition before Yohji's jeans were torn open and wrenched down his body, legs spread wide as the straining denim allowed, and a hard length driven in ceaselessly.

Pain and adrenaline flooded through Yohji's body as he came hard, smashing his forehead bloody against cement.

A hard, wounding neck bite--"Happy Valentine's"--and his lover vanished.

Fingertips bleeding from clawing the concrete wall, Yohji pulled up his pants and limped unsteadily towards the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger explanations: Yohji kinda wants, yet does not want to be hurt, used, and humiliated. Level of consent is what you make of it: Yohji could have planned the whole thing, or this could be an abusive dub-con. This was for an anti-romance challenge, so it really isn't pretty.


	4. Washed Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to "Grit." Could be the same person, could be a different one. Yohji's POV.

The love-hotel clerk gives you a fearfully sickened look as you trudge through the lobby. In the elevator, mirrors show you why, blood and torn face from the harsh alley…fucking…fully displayed.

He opens the door at your knock, removes your stained clothing in a slow processional to the bed. You lie there boneless and staring while he fetches damp washcloths.

“Was that what you wanted?” The nothingness in his voice gives away everything.

“Yes.”

“Do you still want--?”

“ _No._ ”

Hands as delicate as they were brutal carefully begin to wipe away blood and a thousand old self-inflicted humiliations.


	5. No Greater Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a time travel challenge. It makes sense.

Aya slips into the room like a shadow. The night shift nurses are entirely unaware of the malevolent presence so near: who expects an assassin in a quiet hospital ward like this? The vial of insulin, syringe, and needle were lifted easily from an unattended drug room, the hospital nearly deserted at this time of night. Looking down at the still face, Aya steadies momentarily trembling fingers, and injects a massive dose into the comatose girl’s IV.

Maybe her brother will have a chance without love of her to drag him down. She smiles as monitors begin to shrill and--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger explanations: Suicide. In an odd fashion, but definitely, knowingly suicide.


End file.
